How I Met Your Mother
by chuckandblairlove
Summary: AU Chuck and Blair are happily married and madly in love. Their children want to know the story of how they met. Chuck tells them. I got the idea from the TV show How I Met Your Mother.
1. Chapter 1

**How I Met Your Mother: A Chuck & Blair Fanfic. **

**Based on the TV show How I Met Your Mother. Chuck and Blair are married and madly in love. Their children want to know how the two became Chuck and Blair.

* * *

**Chuck Bass got out of the elevator and saw her sitting in the living room of their penthouse suite in the most luxurious hotel in New York City. He was Chuck Bass CEO of Bass Industries. She was Blair Waldorf the most powerful lawyer in the country. He walked up behind her and left a tender kiss on her neck. She turned to him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"You're home early." exclaimed Blair with a smile.

"I missed you too much." he replied.

They went back to kissing each other. It started as a soft kiss and slowly became full of passion and lust.

"Eww, get a room!" said their 13 year old twin children Audrey and Nathan. Audrey was the splitting image of her mother. She had long wavy brown hair, hazel eyes and rosy cheeks. Like Blair she was always full of curiosity. Her smile could light up a room. Nathan looked exactly like his father. Dark brown hair and equally dark eyes. He also inherited his father's signature smirk.

Looking at them Chuck couldn't help but smile. "Children, this is my hotel, every room is mine." he grinned.

"Oh honey you have a point." said Blair. She then started nibbling on his ear, then kissing his neck knowing it drives him crazy!

"Seriously!" cried Nathan, "get a room!" Chuck and Blair both laughed. He did have his father's temper.

Audrey looked at her parents happy that they were so much in love. Then she said, "You've been together for so long. How can you still be in love?"

Blair smiled. "Audrey, in the face of true love you don't just give up." Chuck was getting more and more turned on by the minute remembering exactly when he said those words to her. He couldn't help himself he had to kiss her. He furiously attacked her lips. She moaned his name and felt him smiling against her lips.

"Not again!" whined the twins.

"You should be happy that you're father and I are so madly in love." Blair said.

"Oh, we are. We just want to know how this epic romance all began." they said.

"Epic romance is an understatement. It's so much more than that." said Chuck. He looked at Blair who had a huge radiant smile on her face. He smiled back his special smile that he saved just for her. He then looked at his children who had looks of anticipation on their faces.

"Alright kids, sit down, this is the story of how I met your mother." 


	2. Chapter 2

Love At First Sight

From the moment he saw her, he knew that he'd marry her someday. He'd never met a girl quite like her. Usually all the girls that he met would swoon over him, but not her. He was of course Chuck Bass, rich, powerful and the star hockey player. Good looks and great game were a given to him.

She was Blair Waldorf, shy, classy, beauty and brains. She often saw him stare at her but didn't put much thought into it. She did secretly have a crush on him, but then again who didn't?

As he approached her she noticed that his smile took her breath away. It wasn't the smile he used on other girls. He was drawn to her. This smile came from his heart.

He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes and said, "Hi, I'm Chuck Bass."

"I know," she said as a smiled painted her face. "I'm Blair Waldorf."

"I see you come here everyday, as do I." he said.

"Yeah, it's the best coffee in the city." she simply said.

They got talking about themselves, their families, likes, dislikes, and more.

"I've never spoken to a girl the way I can talk to you. There's something special about you." he suddenly said.

"I know what you mean." she replied. "Most guys only talk to me because they think I'm pretty or need help in school."

"You're beautiful." he said. "And I know you're smarter than me, but I don't need a tutor."

She blushed. "Thank you. You're a very gorgeous boy."

He blushed. "Coming from you that means a lot."

She suddenly found herself fantasizing about him. His hot boy, those mysterious dark eyes. She desperately wanted to run her fingers through his dark brown hair. She thirsted for the taste of his lips.

He desperately wanted to kiss her. The way she was looking at him was driving him insane! He wanted all of her right now. Her beautiful silky, brown, wavy hair would feel perfect against his chest he thought. He wanted to be able to say _she's mine and I love her! _He wanted every guy to look at him with envy because she was his. At that moment he realized he had eyes just for her.

So he asked her, "Will you be my girlfriend?" She just starred at him. "I know it's sudden but we have such a strong connection and I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you."

She must think I'm crazy he thought.

"Yes! A million times yes!" she said with a big smile on her face.

He was so overjoyed. He kissed her. It was a romantic, passionate kiss that he wished would last forever. He moved his hands around her waist and she put her hands around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair. It felt so right. Their tongues slightly toughed. They were both smiling when they pulled away.

"Would you like a ride home?" he asked.

"Alright." she said.

They got into the limo and drove away. He then realized that they lived in the same building. She laughed while thinking that same thing.

"What's so funny?" he was compelled to ask.

"We live-"

"In the same building." he finished for her.

"My thoughts exactly." he said.

"Well, great minds think alike." she replied.

"You're amazing." he said and gently kissed her cheek.

"I know." she said in a seductive voice and kissed his neck. He then went wild inside, her touch, words could not describe how she made him feel.

She saw him glare at her with a playful expression. She giggled. Oh, he loved her laugh. He then swore to himself that he would do everything to make her happy. He'd kill himself if he ever hurt her. He would love her for the rest of eternity.

They had loved each other since the day they met. That love would last forever and grow stronger each day.

She took his hand and leaned on his shoulder. He was now the happiest man on earth.

He whispered in her ear, "You've made today the best day of my life." She softly kissed lips and replied, "There's many more to come."

They sat like that for awhile and fell asleep in the same position in that very limo.


End file.
